


WAP 2: Electric Boogaloo

by xxbunnykissesxx



Series: WAP: THE SERIES [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, In Hindsight, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, but too late now, five should have found god through vanyas pussy, five want a church girl that go to church and read her bible, pastor! vanya, vanya is implied a virgin in the fic and confirmed a virgin in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/pseuds/xxbunnykissesxx
Summary: "put him on his knees give him somethin' to believe in"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: WAP: THE SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	WAP 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



Early morning sunlight streamed through the stained glass mosaic on the wall, enveloping the pastor preaching in front of the image of a man nailed to and dying on a cross. A young man sat watching her, attention rapt on the woman speaking rather than the words she read. He shifted slightly which jostled the pamphlet that had brought him here in the first place. The Healing Faith Church of Christ, headed by Vanya Hargreeves, his illegitimate sister.

Five had first become aware of her existence while attending university away from home. A religious group had gathered outside on campus in order to offer a gateway to salvation to the masses. When a young woman had shoved the pamphlet into his hands, warning him about the aftermath of a life of sin, he had been ready to bite her head off, until he had seen that the name printed onto the paper stock was his own. Pastor Hargreeves, the pamphlet had read. After intense deliberation, he had decided to keep it and investigate further. Five had always known that his father was too unsentimental a man to bother being faithful on the long business trips that often took him away from his mother, and that there was a definite possibility that he had more than the five siblings he was raised with.

After his father died a year earlier, Five had spent days pouring over the documents kept in his safe. In it, he had found eighteen years’ worth of bank statements giving payment to a woman named Tatiana. The amount of money she was given was never extravagant, but enough to afford a nice life, including tuition to a private Catholic academy. The payments had stopped the exact day they had begun, making it obvious that Reginald was unwilling to take responsibility for his child beyond what was required by law.

Five sat on a pew midway to the back, scrutinizing his sister. She was pretty, dainty and doll-like, with her messy hair pulled back into a swiftly done ponytail. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable at the stand, speaking with over a hundred pairs of eyes on her. More than that discomfort, though, was the dull energy she displayed. She was sluggish and fumbling even though it was obvious that she knew the words by heart. The pastor was in a sorry state, seeming to lack any passion or conviction for the stories she told. It was a relief when the band had started to play. To Five’s surprise, the pastor took a chair at one of the stages that boxed in the front of the room, and drew a white violin from a matching case. It seemed to do something for her, her lifeless face settling into an expression of peace and devout concentration, yet also bringing out a desperate need. She wanted something, and Five wanted her to get it.

Songs and hymns lasted the better part of an hour before she returned to the lecturn to recap and give parting statements on the lessons of Abraham and Sarah. When the service finally came to a close, and the lights turned from a dim glow to blinding white as the cheap fluorescents were turned on. All around Five, worshipers stood, some heading for the door but others meandering in flocks to socialize. Five leaned back in the pew and shut his eyes. He was a man capable of waiting.

By the time everyone else had left, the lights had burned white into the back of Five’s eyelids. Several people had shaken him to wake him only to be turned away with the nastiest glare he could manage. Churches had always seemed so incredibly empty whenever all the people had left, no matter how small, the space swallowed anyone who was left behind.

His sister was the only one left in the large chamber, standing at the very front of the room. She paid him no mind as she gathered the clutter left from service, shuffling papers, sorting through electronics, and storing props from the performances. Five felt fondness creep over him at the woman who moved so lightly to not disturb a stranger asleep in her church. He glanced around the room and, finding it empty, rose from the wooden pew. Five strolled up to where she was standing at the podium, silent and lazy gate and slowly spreading smirk giving the effect of a wild animal finding its prey.

“Hello, sister.” The pastor looked up at him from where she was gathering reference notes that guided her through the sermon.

“Not a nun, and not a Catholic.” She replied in the tired voice that had gradually appeared during service. Five raised his eyebrows and stifled a laugh.

“That’s not quite what I meant.” The woman studied his face for a moment before turning to her notes binder that laid open on the surface of the podium.

“Do you have a question about the church? I have some work I need to finish up, but I’m sure we can find someone to help you get acclimated.” Five ignored the clear dismissal, bringing himself up to her side and feeling a rush when she turned towards him, having to tilt her chin up just to look into his face.

“What do you know about your father?” The woman’s face drained of blood as her hands clenched and teeth met the flesh of her lips. He lowered his voice into a soft plea “Please, I’m going somewhere, I promise.”

“He was a bastard who was capable of abandoning his family, that’s all I’ll ever need to know about him.”

“And what do you know about his family?” Five spoke to her in hushed tones, didn’t want to overwhelm her and push her past a limit that he knew she must have been reaching just by speaking about him.

“Nothing. I never met him.”

“He has six other children and a wife. There’s no telling how many more he’s got, but you’re the only one I’ve found so far.”

“Why are you telling me all this? Why even come here? Does he want me back? Did he send you?” The pastor’s face flashed through emotions- confusion, hope, hurt, worry, defiance, excitement and anticipation- all shifting onto her face only to be replaced the next second by another.

“Reginald is dead,” Five grabbed a hold of her shoulder to comfort her as shock wracked through her body, “I came because you’re my sister.”

She stumbled a little towards him and his arms opened to envelop her. All throughout her childhood, she had imagined a father that would realize what he was missing and come home. In her teenage years, she had fantasized about finding him, telling him why she was glad he didn’t bother, because he would never have a family, that he would die alone and afraid and hated by the only people he should have ever cared about. Now, she was an adult, and here was his son, come to tell her that she would never see that man that had cast a shadow over her entire life. Vanya didn’t hate the brother standing in front of her. He had had the thought to come find her, a sister that had been kept secret and locked away their entire lives. It was easy to fall into him and allow herself a comfort that had long since passed with her mother, the woman she had thought was her only family in this world. Vanya was warm despite the shivers that stole through her body and the layers of clothing worn by the both of them. Five brought his hand to her back, squeezing her into him as though protecting her from the weight of grief brought on by the sudden death of an absent father. After several long moments, Vanya forced herself to come to, pulling back from him just enough for brown doe-eyes to peer up at his face.

“My name is Five.” If she found that unusual, she didn’t show it.

“Vanya.”

“I’d like to know more about you, Vanya.” Five said, bringing his hand up to twirl a strand of hair in one finger, “I want to know everything I missed.” His head tilted down with each word he spoke, hers lifting up to meet him. Her eyes fluttered shut and he was centimeters away from her, hot breath dancing across his lips as she shuddered out a breath. Their lips met and electricity shot through her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed and her body responded involuntarily. Vanya shifted, trying to stifle her need, and gasped at the sensation of her hardening nipples being dragged along Five’s chest. He smiled into her mouth, bringing one hand up to grab her chest and rub tight circles into her nipples and moving the other to her waist to bring her closer. Vanya arched into his touch. Every move he made seemed to set a trail of fire to her skin so that she could feel everything he had done and everything he was doing all at once. She whined through the wet kisses she pressed desperately against his neck, hoping that encouragement would force him to do _something_ that would relieve the pressure building between her legs. Five understood what she was asking for and pressed her into the lectern, anchoring her while he rocked his hips steadily into her.

“Vanya,” he moaned out, “how far do you want this to go?”

Vanya swallowed through the dryness of her throat, opening and closing her mouth until she could concentrate on the words dying on her tongue rather than the man who had slowed to an agonisingly slow rhythm.

“Fuck me.” She managed to stutter out. Her cheeks reddened at the glimpse of Five’s hungry grin that she caught before he was falling to his knees in front of her. He lifted the long skirt that Vanya wore every Sunday and disappeared under the folds. There was an erotic suspense about not being able to see him, every touch a surprize, her mind running a million miles per second fantasizing about what would happen next. Five pressed hot open-mouthed kisses along the insides of her thighs, making them tremble and her hair stand on end as he got closer to her aching center. After what seemed a lifetime, he dragged his finger across her soaked underwear, then pushed it to the side to expose her to him. Even within the dark enclosure of fabric, Five could still see the wetness dripping from her. Pride surged through his chest at the thought that his sister was ready for him so quickly. He wondered if he could convince her to stay with him using grief and familial comfort as a guise. They had gone to each other so readily, who could tell what their relationship could grow to with the time and space to be with one another every night. It would be so good to have her spread across his bed, every part of her exposed to him and within his reach. Five pushed away his thoughts, noting to come back to them later. Right now, Vanya’s cunt in his face deserved full attention. Five dragged his finger deep along her inner folds to coat his finger and brought it to his mouth. He had known when he first saw her that she would taste sweet but he had underestimated just how addictive she was. The desire to shove his tongue deep inside of her conflicted with his want to take her apart slowly, laving her pussy for hours until she could no longer stand. His sensibilities won out and Five pressed a finger into her while he brought his tongue to her clit. Vanya gasped from above him as the walls of muscle around him gave way, allowing him deeper into her body. Five hit the end of her vagina and began to loosen her by pulling away slightly and pushing back in, slightly further back each time until he was confident that she was acclimated and sliding another finger in.

Vanya’s clit was far from neglected during this time of preparation. Five had started off by simply stroking her to allow the woman to get used to the sensation of being stimulated by another person. Five was unsure of what Vanya’s sex life looked like but, judging by how quickly and how forcefully she had become aroused, if she did have sex, it had most likely been years since she had a partner. After he was sure she could handle more without cumming, he started to rub small circles into her clit. He tried several different patterns before a high pitched whine told him that she liked for him to press down onto the hood while oscillating at a steady pressure. Vanya’s whines became higher and louder until she was shouting into the empty temple, Five’s name echoing into from the high ceiling and filling every inch of the room. It was extraordinary to hear a hundred Vanyas scream his name, a choir in and of itself, a place of worship being put to use in the most practical sense. If anyone were to walk into the building there would be no mistaking or hiding the act. Five’s heart pounded in his chest and even more blood rushed to his cock as he imagined them put on display. He smirked into her cunt as he thought about the horrified reaction of the congregation as they watched their pastor fuck her brother in as hard as she could.

Vanya’s hands clawed at the gathered fabric of her skirt to try and find purchase and shove him even harder into her. Her fingers were unable to grip Five's hair, so she began to rock into his face, frantic pace leaving no control to establish a rhythm. Five rested his hands against her hips, settling her so that he would be able to fuck her with his tongue. He wasted no time in spreading her open, tilting his mouth up to her and sliding his tongue in as far as he possibly could. Five felt her shuddering above him and her hips starting to sway gently. He let her continue. Five wasn’t going to interfere unless she got in the way of his own work. He pulled his tongue out slowly, scrapping the silky walls until he got to the very end, just before pulling out all the way, and slammed back inside of her, jerking his head to thrust into her more forcefully.

  
  


Vanya began to cry out at the sensation. It was overwhelming to feel someone so close to her, inside her, when she had always felt at a distance to everyone around her. Maybe this was why. The same thing that had isolated her from everyone she had known was what had drawn her so completely to the man on his knees. She hoped, and somehow, knew that her brother was the same as her, and that this experience would ruin anyone else he tried to have. No one else could provide the rush of having what was seen as unnatural at the highest form, even if they wanted to. Thinking of this, the security of their shared blood, pushed Vanya over the edge.

“Five!” She screamed as he fucked her faster than before, letting her scrape her nails over his covered head and ride his face. He was no longer concerned about keeping pace, was grabbing onto her hips and dragging her back to him as soon as she managed to get too far away for his liking. Five’s tongue had stopped moving, allowing them something solid to focus on in their ecstasy. The pastor’s moans were practically shouts as she encouraged Five to continue fucking her through her orgasm.

Five moved from her vagina back to her clit, backing her into the wooden podium for support. pressing hard and stroking in tight figure-eights until she had tears streaming down her face from overstimulation. Five stopped as she finally came down from the high, rubbing soothing circles into her hips and softly kissing her inner thighs as he caught his breath. Vanya stayed for a moment before easing her weight carefully back onto her feet. She looked around the room before lifting her skirt to expose her lower half and the man still lingering at her pussy.

Five pulled away, looking up at her. He was endearing, his face flushed, hair mussed and sticking out, her cum dripping down his chin. Vanya leaned down to him, kissing him on his cheek and running her fingers up his chin to gather the cum, looking down at him as she stuck her coated fingers into his mouth and waited until he sucked them clean. His cock was straining at the fly of his pants, but he paid no mind to it, too busy drinking in the sight of Vanya, her face tear-streaked but wearing a blissed out expression that had her practically glowing.

“I’ll give you my number,” she turned to the lectern that still held the binder, tore out a scrap of paper and scribbled on it, “We should meet up soon. I could help you with the funeral?” Five decided on the spot that he was going to take over planning the funeral.

“That would be lovely.” He said, distracted by the taste that still clung to his lips. He took the slip of paper from her, placing it carefully into his wallet in a pouch where it could not be misplaced.

“I’d love to meet my other siblings too.” And, while the Hargreeves siblings were all in relationships with each other and would have no appeal to Vanya, Five resolved to have her irrevocably his by the time they would ever meet.


End file.
